


Trust Fall

by AvatarMN



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Control Issues, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Self-Doubt, Sex, Smut, Trust, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: Kaneki and Hide's friendship has developed into something more, since Kaneki became a half-Ghoul.  Kaneki wants to reciprocate with everything that Hide does for him... but he has concerns about his self-control.





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place pretty early in the Tokyo Ghoul storyline. After Aogiri, things go very differently.
> 
> Edit:   
> Today, the day after I posted it and years after I came up with the title and started this WIP, I looked at some other Kanehide stories and there's another, very popular Kanehide story with this title. Whoops.
> 
> Beta: [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko).

A bowl of popcorn on the table. 

Soda going flat and coffee gone cold.

The flickering light of a forgotten movie on the television screen, reflecting upon damp skin.

Fingers combing through hair.

Two young men making soft noises of pleasure on a threadbare couch in a small Tokyo apartment.

When Kaneki relaxed his arched back and settled into the cushions, he opened his eyes and looked down to see Hide's face was closer to his than it had been for the last few minutes. His best friend's hair was messy, and his cheeks were flushed. Hide's shiny eyes crinkled and he gave Kaneki a big smile, wiping wet lips with a quick swipe of the back of his hand. 

Hide closed his eyes and pulled himself higher, coming in for a kiss. Kaneki intercepted him with a light touch on his chin.

"Hide, you've got..." Kaneki explained, brushing a blob of his semen from the corner of Hide's mouth with the pad of his thumb.

"Oh, sorry," Hide murmured. Kaneki smiled and tilted Hide's face up, leaning forward and closing the gap. Their lips met in a tender kiss. 

For a few moments, they just gazed at each other, nose-to-nose, smiling. Then Hide chuckled and pivoted his hip, falling on the couch next to Kaneki. The lines of their bodies were pressed close together as Hide snuggled up under Kaneki's arm and laced the fingers of one hand into Kaneki's. Both guys were topless, but still wearing their trousers, though Kaneki's were open and pushed down under his butt. 

They were silent for a minute or two, then Hide spoke up.

"What's the matter?" Hide asked, lifting their hands to his face and brushing Kaneki's knuckles with his lips, he frowned at the permanently black fingernails. 

"Nothing," Kaneki replied too quickly. Then he sighed and said "It's just... I really want to do that to you."

Hide barked a short laugh, "That makes two of us." Then he scooted away enough to turn and look directly at Kaneki's face. He brushed white hair out of Kaneki's eyes. "But it's okay if you don't. I mean, you don't have to. I know this is the third time, and I was the only one who did it the first two, but... This is a big change for us, and we can take it slow, if-"

"We're not going too fast," Kaneki interrupted. He wriggled, pulling up his underwear and fastening his fly.

"You can use your hands again. Or not. It's okay. But then I'm going to have to excuse myself and visit the bathroom," Hide smirked. "But if you want to, what's the problem?"

Kaneki took a deep breath. "I really want to do it. Like, _really_... I don't think it's normal, how much I want it."

"Oh," Hide said. "Is it because we're both guys? You can talk to someone if you're having trouble with that. _We_ should talk about it, together. And if you need to talk to someone else there's an LGBT club at University, they do support-"

"No, it's not really that, either," Kaneki interrupted again. He made a frustrated sound and had trouble keeping eye contact. Hide waited patiently. "When I start thinking about it, at first I think about doing it like you just did. And I really want that. I want to have sex with you, I desire you. And I have feelings for you. I lo-, I like you a lot. I want to make you feel good, and I want that connection. It's so good when you do that to me. And it seems like it's good for you too, and I want to know what that's like. Experience that from the other side."

Hide was smiling broadly, grinning like a fool. He shook his head slightly.

"What?" Kaneki huffed.

"I love you too, Kaneki," Hide said. 

Kaneki flinched and blushed. "Shut up," he mumbled, grinning.

"Sorry," Hide shrugged, not sorry at all.

"This is serious," Kaneki complained. "I was trying to say, it turns me on but it does something else to me, too. It pulls at another, um- need. I think about doing to you the things you do to me, and then I think about doing," he took a deep breath in, and out. "Other things."

"Oh," Hide replied. He slumped his shoulders and looked off to the side, trying to understand. Then he straightened and his eyebrows shot up. He turned back and Kaneki. "You mean it- It makes you hungry?" 

Kaneki winced. "Yeah."

"But your control is so good now. It's not like after it first happened when it was new and you were starving yourself. You don't go around fighting the urge to tear into people anymore. Right?" Hide asked.

"Yyyeaah," Kaneki hedged. "But then, I don't go around holding a choice slab of juicy, thick-cut steak in my mouth and challenge myself to not bite down and chew." Kaneki smirked mischievously.

Hide laughed out loud, rocking back and puffing out his chest. He opened his knees and pulled one bare foot up into his lap, crossing his legs loosely. He slouched into the cushions and tipped an imaginary hat. "Okay, it _is_ pretty choice."

"Stop," Kaneki scolded weakly, slapping his friend's knee.

"I trust you," Hide said, simply.

"I just don't know if it's a good idea," Kaneki worried.

"I trust you," Hide said, more firmly.

"Don't just say that because you want a blow job, Hide. They're pretty great, but it's not worth sticking your head in the jaws of a monster-"

"Hey!" Hide snapped, flipping onto his knees and surging into Kaneki's lap. He grabbed both of his shoulders. Kaneki gaped at him. "I'm not like that. And _you're_ not like that. I love you. And you love me. You would never hurt me. I _know_ you would never hurt me. And now that you've said something like that, I can't just let it go. You're not a monster, and I trust you. Understand?"

The two young men stared into each other's eyes for a few long moments. 

"Yes," Kaneki whispered.

Hide just examined Kaneki's face for another few moments, then smiled. He flopped back on the couch and opened his fly, pushing his underwear and trousers down together, and kicking them onto the floor. 

"Alright, then," Hide spread his legs wide, raising one knee and dangling the other onto the floor. He ran one hand up and down his thigh and began fondling himself with the other. His grin was devilish. "Prove it."

Kaneki smiled, a blush creeping up his neck. "Okay," he said, scooting closer and softly laying his hand on Hide's. The other boy flushed too, and slowly drew his hand away, surrendering his cock. 

Kaneki's fingers closed around it, and his stomach did a half turn of excitement. A familiar sensation by now, as was the warmth and weight of Hide's dick in his hand. It was plump, but not quite hard. He gave it a slow tug with a twist at the tip, slightly turning the foreskin around the sensitive head. Hide loved that, and the gasp that tightened his abdomen and the subtle roll of his hips confirmed it. The tips of his fingers lit on Kaneki's forearm encouragingly, and Kaneki stroked until it was stiff.

Kaneki bent over, squeezing Hide's shaft and bringing his nose close enough to be tickled by the curly hairs on Hide's balls. He inhaled the musky aroma, and a shudder went through him. His mouth began to water. Then he exhaled, and the cool air made Hide shiver, too. The skin of his scrotum crawled as he touched Kaneki's hair.

"Ah, Kaneki," Hide breathed. "You know I'm not really demanding this, right? That was only dramatic license. I want you to accept yourself, but-"

"Hide," Kaneki interrupted, swiping the other boy's wrist, bringing it around his head and grasping his hand. He looked up into Hide's eyes. "Shut up."

"Y- yeah," Hide stammered. "I'll do that."

Kaneki examined Hide's cock up close. Thick and firm, it felt really pleasing in the palm of his hand. When he pulled, the skin slipped, and the firm core was slightly bumpy. The skin was darker than the rest of his skin as if toasted, and with the slipping Kaneki couldn't help thinking of roast chicken. He swallowed a mouthful of saliva, telling himself he shouldn't think about things like that. 

But the skin wasn't crispy, it was delicate. When he pulled, the foreskin bunched at the tip, and it looked like a dusky rosette. If it were brighter, it would look like the icing on a cupcake. But it didn't look sweet. It looked savory, with tiny blue veins all over and one large puffy one on the dorsal side. Hide was squirming, and Kaneki soothed him with a caress down his ribs and hip with his other hand. 

Kaneki gripped Hide's length at the root and licked experimentally at the couple of inches which still stuck out. At the moment of contact, Kaneki gasped as loudly as Hide did, and his tongue tingled as it left a wet trail along the short section of shaft, to the tender skin around the tip. The rich taste spread over his tongue and Kaneki's salivary glands responded instantly, filling his mouth with spit again. God, he wasn't even sucking on it yet!

Kaneki pulled his tongue back into his mouth and turned his head slightly away, closing his eyes. His heart was racing, and he concentrated on slowing his breathing. After a few moments, Hide started pushing himself up on his hands.

"Kaneki?" Hide murmured.

"I'm okay," Kaneki said softly, opening his eyes and smiling up at Hide. He began slowly stroking Hide's cock again, and his friend's concerned face subtly melted. Hide's smile was so warm, and his half-lidded eyes were sparkling with comfort and love.

"I do love you," Kaneki whispered. "So much." He had loved Hide since they were kids, but now the love was so rich. Turned up in intensity. It was very important to him that he lived up to Hide's trust. 

He had to prove to himself that he wasn't a danger to Hide. If he was dangerous, then he had to find out now and leave him forever. But it physically hurt to think of that, he did not want to leave Hide, ever. He wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. He could just not suck Hide's dick and hope he could satisfy him in other ways, but if there was one test of temptation that he could fail, then there might be another. And circumstances might not make it as easy to avoid as not putting Hide's cock in his mouth. It felt very important that he should court temptation, and overcome it.

Kaneki closed his lips around the head of Hide's cock again and sucked at it. Saliva filled his mouth with the action, and Kaneki lowered his face, taking his lover's cock deeper into his mouth. He stopped to let the bulb rest at the entrance to his throat, and he sucked again. Rhythmic compression swirling the fluids around in his mouth and exciting his taste buds. The savory flavor of Hide's organ sharpened, and Kaneki sighed his pleasure at the change. Hide groaned, his fingers combing Kaneki's thick white locks.

It was precum, Kaneki realized. The new flavor. He knew from experience giving his friend hand jobs that Hide leaked a lot. Much more than Kaneki ever had, and more than Kaneki had ever seen in pornographic videos. He retreated up his lover's shaft, tickling it with rolls of his tongue as he caught the swaddled tip of the cock between his lips. Then he slipped his tongue under the foreskin and swirled it around the knob. His tongue swept up the leaking fluid and Kaneki's eyes rolled back at the deliciousness. He swallowed, moaning.

Hide hissed, the sustained rubbing on the sensitive skin of his dick's head setting his nerves on fire. His toes curled, and his fingers tightened in Kaneki's hair. "Oh, fuck," he sighed, and his hips rolled, grinding his cockhead against Kaneki's slippery teeth and jabbing the pocket of the other man's cheek. Kaneki took a deep breath, and the air was cold against the wet skin of Hide's released organ. He bit his lip and his eyes met Kaneki's. They were red and shiny, intense.

"I love you," Hide said again, and Kaneki held eye contact as he held Hide's cock tight in his fist, and began licking it again. Then Kaneki's eyes fluttered closed, and he opened wide. Tipping forward he swiftly took the hard column of flesh back into his mouth and its hot moistness recaptured Hide, plunging him directly into the tightness of Kaneki's throat. Hide cried out, his fingers tightening in Hide's hair and his hips thrusting instinctively.

With one great gulp, Kaneki swallowed until his lips and nose mashed against Hide's groin. The bristly softness of the hair there tickling Kaneki's skin. The thickness of Hide's cock slid in so easily, thanks to Kaneki's over-productive salivary glands. Since he had become a half-ghoul, Kaneki had noticed that his mouth had grown wetter. When he was hungry, and while he was eating. He had also lost all trace of a gag reflex. Hide filled Kaneki's throat, and it was nothing but satisfying. It was like it belonged there, and Kaneki could feel Hide's strong pulse in his throat. Emotions surged in Kaneki's heart, and a tear leaked from his eye. 

Kaneki sucked at the column of living flesh, and Hide's precum was drawn up into Kaneki's mouth, exploding with flavor on his tongue again. And Kaneki marveled that even though the hot, pulse-pounding, delicious living flesh of a squirming and crying victim was down his throat and vulnerable between his teeth, Kaneki had no urge to bite. It was the soothing, satisfying flavor of the precum. If Kaneki bit, he would get no more. And so he didn't want to. His body cried out to be fed just as strongly as it ever did, but it wanted to drink, not to bite.

And so, Kaneki drank. Swallowing the cocktail of saliva and precum. Then he drew back, disgorging the pulsating flesh until the tip rested between his lips again. And then he went back into action. Licking, tugging, sucking, and swallowing. Kaneki wanted the real prize. The decidedly thicker final product that would come when his prey reached climax. 

Hide twisted and whimpered. Sweating, and crying out. The smells filling Kaneki's nostrils, and the vocalizations of his prey spurring him on. Hide's heels tapped Kaneki's back and sides, and his whole body sang with pleasure. He was in awe of Kaneki's behavior, and not the least bit afraid. When he could catch a breath and summon a little coherence, he panted and groaned endearments, stroking Kaneki's hair and face. It wouldn't be long.

First, Kaneki felt Hide's cock grow even stiffer. So rigid with blood that it wouldn't bend with the curves of Kaneki's throat, and he could no longer swallow down to the root. Then, Hide's heartbeat quickened, and his muscles began to contract. Gently, Kaneki retracted the other man's foreskin and held the stiffened head just behind the rim with his teeth, and Kaneki cupped it with the tip of his tongue, flatting it out to welcome his reward. Hide pulled his hair, and the slight burn in Kaneki's scalp only focused his attention.

Hide came, howling. Powerful contractions forced jets of thick fluid into Kaneki's mouth, and the explosion of flavor made him sob. Kaneki's tongue turned, bathing in it and soaking up the tastes and sensations. The ropy thickness of it added a fascinating texture as it coated and clung to his teeth. Kaneki savored it for a few seconds, then swallowed. He felt the slippery mass tickle all the way down until it rested in his belly. And Hide was still spurting intermittently. Small drips and drabs issuing forth as the tension slacked from his body and he melted into the couch cushions. His fingers slipped out of Kaneki's damp hair.

Hide relaxed, and Kaneki continued to suckle at him as he grew soft. Drawing out the last drops, and lazily swallowing.

Finally, Kaneki released the spent penis, his lips and tongue deftly laying the wet flesh back onto the bed of Hide's coppery pubic hair. Kaneki's lips were near Hide's navel, and he kissed it. Then Hide's hand rose to cup his cheek, and Kaneki pushed into it like a cat, turning his eyes up to meet Hide's. They were soft and moist, and his best friend's lips curled into a small smile. With his other hand, Hide tugged at Kaneki's arm, inviting him to come closer. Kaneki caressed Hide's wrist first, turning it over and putting his lips on his lover's skin. The pulse was slower against his kiss, and Kaneki noticed that he didn't want to bite it. Tears rose in his eyes, and he let Hide pull him up and over his body.

Hide gathered Kaneki into his arms, and kissed him on the mouth. Greeting and thanking the soft wetness that had just brought him so much pleasure. He didn't taste his semen during his exploration of Kaneki's mouth. All of it had been swallowed.

"Wow," Hide finally said. Kaneki nuzzled his face into Hide's chest and chuckled, hugging him tighter. When he finally turned and settled into the curve of Hide's arm, Hide saw tears on Kaneki's cheeks. He swiped them with the pad of his thumb, understanding. "See? I'm safe with you."

Kaneki nodded. Then he put his face into Hide's neck and kissed him there. And he confirmed that violent images didn't flutter across his mind's eye when he did it. All of this hadn't worked up frustration and need. It had only quelled the hunger.

"Hide," he said, looking into his best friend's eyes. "I haven't been more satisfied since... Since what happened. The hunger is fed, just as surely as if I had eaten."

"By my cum?" Hide asked, always blunter than Kaneki. The boy with the messy white hair nodded, his smile broadening. "Wow," Hide said again. "That makes a lot of sense, I suppose." His grin grew wicked. "I wouldn't mind providing three square meals a day."

Kaneki laughed, and ruffled Hide's hair, pulling his head into his shoulder and squeezing.

"I'm safe," Hide whispered into Kaneki's skin. "You're just a man, Kaneki Ken. A good man."

Kaneki swallowed a new lump in his throat, and when Hide turned his face to look up at him, Kaneki nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comment!


End file.
